Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, it relates to processing of vectors having multiple data elements.
Technical Background
Some data processing apparatuses may support vector processing in which a given processing operation may be performed on each data element of a vector to generate corresponding data elements of a result vector. This allows a number of different data values to be processed with a single instruction, to reduce the number of program instructions required to process a given number of data values. Vector processing can also be referred to as SIMD (single instruction, multiple data) processing.